Una pregunta
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: Ya saben que es triste, solo lean por favor TTuTT Ok, Mei se encuentra en esa habitación llena de un asfixiante color. No recuerda que fue lo que paso, pero lo sabe. Puede saber cualquier cosa de su vida.


Una pregunta

Sus parpados ardían un poco. Abrió los ojos y casi por instinto volvió a cerrarlos ¿Había visto un lugar así antes? ¿En dónde estaba? Por más que pareciera una escena de película no había forma de que le estuvieran jugando una broma. Miro a los lados y todo era un lugar sin fondo. Ni siquiera sabía si realmente estaba en suelo firme. Todo era blanco.

-¿Entonces?- Sonó tan indiferente. Como si hablara de algún documental.- ¿Cómo paso?

Instantáneamente como una proyección vinieron las imágenes en su cabeza. Ella conduciendo su auto recién lavado mientras su café se enfriaba en el portavasos. Su celular recibiendo decenas de notificaciones por minuto que lo más probable era que fueran de la escuela. Su impecable traje gris y su pelo amarrado. Todo tan perfecto y meticulosamente arreglado. Todo desmoronándose con un fuerte crujido y el sonido de vidrio quebrándose. El olor a gasolina mezclado con su sangre.

-Interesante.- Pensó de mala gana.- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Estoy muerta?

Esta vez la imagen era distinta. Creyó poder distinguir el olor a cloro y desinfectante de un cuarto de hospital. Ahora comprendía más o menos el estado en el que se encontraba. Conectada a unas máquinas para poder vivir. El sonido que producían era estresante y más aún ver el revoltijo de cables a su lado.

-Bien, yo creí que moriría de cáncer o algo así.

No dejaba su tono de poca importancia. Solo estaba ella en medio de ese color blanco pulcro que le daba la idea de encontrarse en el origen del mundo o algo similar. Fácilmente dedujo lo más obvio. Venían imágenes a su cabeza cuando quería saber algo.

-¿Quién está manejando la escuela ahora?

Quería saber si su mente le podía dar imágenes de cosas que no había visto.

Y así fue. Veía una divertida escena de Himeko en medio de un lio de papeles y a sus ayudantes mirándola sin saber que hacer mientras se preguntaban dónde estaba ella. Posiblemente su abuelo mantenía discreción con el tema.

-Bien.

Y su mente siempre recta y aburrida comenzó a jugar.

-¿Dónde deje ese bolígrafo rojo que perdí?

Y le pareció estúpido recordar que lo había dejado en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Posiblemente habría regresado a casa y lo habría encontrado cuando lavara la ropa.

-Genial, si sobrevivo tendré que recogerlo.

Miro unos segundos su cuerpo. Tenía la ropa que vestía antes del choque y parecía tan real todo.

-¿Qué hora es?

Miro de nuevo su cuarto de hospital. Creyó que había sido un error o algo de lo que sea que le diera esas imágenes, pero luego vio que en la pared había un reloj que marcaba las 5:30 y pensó que era una extraña manera de enterarse de la hora. No sabía que más hacer. Ella lo veía como tener todo el tiempo del mundo. No sabía si después de la muerte había algo y no le interesaba mucho.

-¿Qué está haciendo el abuelo ahora?

Lo que sea que fuese que estuviese sucediendo, la llevo a ver a su abuelo con un rostro afligido dentro de su oficina. Su padre estaba con él y ambos tenían un semblante serio. Era la primera vez en años que tenía la oportunidad de verlos juntos de esa forma.

-Bien, suficiente.

Se le ocurrieron muchas posibilidades. Se permitió jugar un poco. Después de todo, nadie podía verla.

-¿Qué paso con mi oso de felpa? El que tenía a los seis años.

Entonces vio una imagen de un osito café claro con un pequeño moño negro en medio de la sala de su vieja casa. No entendía realmente lo que pasaba. Pero luego entendió todo. Su padre llego con una cerveza en la mano con unos amigos. Estaban jugando y uno de ellos tiro su cerveza por accidente en el oso. Iba a molestarse, pero ver a su padre ansioso corriendo por todos lados buscando la manera de limpiar el desastre le hizo gracia. El oso termino siendo lavado de forma incorrecta y su padre como todo buen padre. Tuvo que ocultar la evidencia.

-Voy a matarlo.- Susurro con molestia.- Y yo que creí que en serio se había ido de vacaciones con una familia de osos.

Luego se replanteo la idea y se preguntó porque no lo había dudado antes.

-¿Cuál es el mejor consejo que he recibido de alguien?- Eso de jugar le pareció divertido. Podía saber lo que quisiera, incluso si era una estupidez.

Pero se arrepintió un poco de preguntar. Recibió un golpe de un aroma conocido y tranquilizante. Casi tan placentero como quedarse en un día lluvioso a ver películas mientras bebía café. Sus brazos sostenían fuerte a una chica. Veía sus pies colgando y las líneas cortadas de la calle volviéndose una sola. Podía ver su cabello rubio ondeando y su suave voz diciéndole que podía hacer todo lo que se dispusiera mientras fuese algo que quisiera de verdad.

-Bien, omitamos eso.- Dijo tras salir de su trance.

Ella misma se había causado algo de nerviosismo. Lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

-¿Quién era el conductor del otro vehículo?

Era un hombre medianamente gordo con una camisa mal abotonada. Estaba jugando con su celular en una mano y conducía con la otra. Claramente, no tenía ni idea de cómo le habían dado el carnet.

-Estúpido.- Dijo al recordar el accidente.

-¿Qué paso con mi perro? El que tenía a inicios de la escuela media.

Para ese momento ya vivía con su abuelo. El perro había salido por un descuido de las empleadas y termino corriendo tanto que olvido como regresar. Ella creyó que en cualquier momento vería a la perrera llegando por el o algo similar, pero una sonrisa se le escapo cuando vio a una niña convenciendo a su madre para quedárselo. Ahora vivía con esa familia y tenía un nuevo nombre. Se veía un poco viejo, pero seguía siendo adorable.

Pensó en de que otras maneras podría sacar provecho de eso.

-¿Cómo terminara el mundo?

No vino a ella ninguna imagen. Entonces se planteó que no podía adivinar cosas que aún no hubiesen pasado. Probó de nuevo.

-¿Quién será electo presidente en Estados Unidos?

Y tampoco recibió respuestas.

-¿Cuántas veces he dormido menos de cinco horas?

Y el resultado la impacto bastante. Era como una mezcla de varias imágenes llegando de golpe. Pero al final lo sabía. Era un número no muy grande. Solo unas quince veces en el total de su vida. Comprendió que era porque ella tenía un horario establecido. Cuando vio la magnitud de lo que podía saber, no pudo soportarlo más.

-¿Dónde está mama ahora?

Y su corazón se amargo un poco más. Había una mujer en un lugar demasiado diferente a su ciudad. Su patio era enorme y la mujer de ahí era idéntica a ella. Su pelo era más corto, pero tenía incluso su mirada. Estaba hablando y abrazando a un niño y entendió que había conseguido una nueva familia.

-Vaya.- Dijo secamente.- No me sorprende.

Deshizo en nudo de su cabello, estaba comenzando a molestarle y se pasó una mano por la frente.

-¿Está casada?

Y no entendió porque su mente le enseño la boda en vivo y en directo. Incluso escuchaba el murmullo de algunos invitados. El olor del vino era muy fuerte y su madre estaba ahí sentada con un hombre claramente mayor que ella. Con un semblante relajado y traje fino. Su madre llevaba un vestido blanco tan deslumbrante como en las películas. Y ahí supo que en serio tenía una vida feliz por lo que no pudo guardarle rencor.

-¿Papa es feliz ahora?- Era el turno de saber sobre él.

Poco tuvo que esperar para saber que aún estaba con esa mujer. Ella le agradaba. En su corta estancia en esa casa pudo conocer su carácter infantil pero serio cuando se le requería. Su padre parecía estar holgazaneando. Pero por lo que su memoria no le fallaba estaba segura de que ella solo lo estaba mimando. Eso le quito le quito el mal sabor de boca que tenía sobre saber de la familia de su madre.

Y entro en ella una gran duda. Aunque pareciera no importarle.

-¿Quién era la persona indicada para mí?

Entonces vio aquello que estaba intentando ignorar. Ese aroma a shampoo cítrico el golpeo fuerte y la vio sonriendo torpemente como siempre.

-Bien, basta.- Dijo antes de que eso empeorara a imágenes más reales.

-No hablaba solo de esta época. En general. Quien era perfecto como para estar conmigo.

Esperaba que la respuesta cambiara. Incluso creyó que mostraría algo demasiado estúpido como alguien del otro lado del mundo de hace más de mil años, pero no ocurrió. De nuevo sintió ese aroma y se sintió dentro de esa habitación. La cama doble y su libro con un separador ajustado a una página específica. La chica que se colocaba un esmalte de uñas estaba mirándola por cortos periodos de tiempo y sonreía como una idiota.

Mei tenía una cara como para tomarle una fotografía. Su rostro estaba perplejo y al final dejo a su boca soltar lo que quería decir.- ¿Yuzu?

Su nombre saliendo de sus labios se sintió tan familiar.

-¿En serio? ¿Ella? Esto es una mierda.

Maldijo alto por primera vez en ese lugar. Suspiro y desecho la idea.

-Bien… ¿Cuántas veces he bebido café?

Y el numero era impresionantemente grande que le dio pereza recordarlo. Podía sacarle buen provecho a eso. Era divertido si lo usaba de la manera correcta, pero podía ser doloroso como veces pasadas si se descuidaba. Entonces se arriesgó.

-¿Cuál ha sido el momento más feliz de mi vida?

La respuesta claramente no le agrado. Sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago y la emoción de ese momento que hubiese querido congelar en el tiempo, pero como había pensado. Podía ser doloroso si no tenía cuidado.

Estaba ella en medio de su habitación leyendo las cartas que su padre solía mandarle. Eran tantas y todas con imágenes. Entonces vio a esa chica torpe llorando como una cría y se sintió un poco afligida por no poder abrazarla. "Eres una llorona" escucho su propia voz. Sabía lo que venía y no hizo nada para detenerlo. No lo hizo porque sabía que en serio había sido feliz en ese instante. Todo era como ver una película. Ambas mirándose fijamente a los ojos y entrelazando sus dedos con precaución. Sus labios juntándose y su pulso acelerado.

-… esa fue buena…- dijo tras un breve instante de silencio.- Pero estoy segura de que no es el momento más feliz de mi vida.

Se lamentó de decir eso.

De nuevo su cabeza la llevo a otro lugar. Esta vez solo estaban ellas en esa habitación. No había ruido ni alguna clase de interacción. Solo estaban acostadas mirándose como si el mundo hubiese parado de girar. Y la chica rubia le dijo aquello que le hizo sentir un vuelco en su pecho. Y entrelazo sus manos por debajo de las sabanas. Como era de esperarse, ella no respondió.

-¿C-cuantas veces he ido a esa escuela?- Cambio rápidamente de tema.

Su voz a penas y había salido. Nuevamente el número era increíblemente grande. Y se sintió insatisfecha. Sabía lo que quería preguntar. No ganaba nada mintiéndose.

-¿Ella se caso?

Y tal como ocurrió con su madre, fue transportada a una fiesta. No era tan lujosa como la primera. La gente no iba llena de joyas o baratijas caras para la pareja. Había una cantidad notablemente menor a la de la boda de su madre. Y en la mesa principal estaba sentada una chica con un vestido blanco algo simple. Su cabello había perdido el rubio que tenía cuando se conocieron. Había dejado de usar demasiado maquillaje y tenía un bonito arreglo en el cabello. Esa chica sonreía como siempre y tomaba por debajo de la mesa la mano de un hombre al que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer. El lucia como un chico normal. No lucia como alguien adinerado, pero tampoco podía asegurar que no tuviera un buen trabajo. Sobre todo, sonreía como si se hubiese ganado la lotería cada vez que se encontraba con su mirada. Su hermanastra por su parte hablaba con sus amigas y sujetaba fuerte la mano de ese sujeto por debajo de la mesa.

-Bien… al menos hubo una buena fiesta.- Dijo que mala gana.

Se mantuvo en silencio durante un largo tiempo. Imagino que estaba recostada en esa cama de hospital escuchando los pitidos de las máquinas y que podía sentir el dolor de sus moratones y fracturas.

-Debo de ser una pintura humana ahora.

Por primera vez encontró lo extraño que resultaba hablar consigo misma.

-Si ese fue mi momento más feliz… ¿Cuál ha sido el más triste?

Pensó que aparecería el día en que sus padres hablaron con ella en medo de la sala para decirle que lo yuyo no funcionaba. También pensó que aparecería ese estúpido profesor aprovechándose de ella o simplemente vería el día en que su padre partió a un largo viaje sin despedirse.

No ocurrió.

En el momento en que vio el escenario supo que su cabeza no iba a mentirle.

"¿Tan poco te importa?" fueron duras palabras. Miro a todos lados y ahí estaba ella. Su pelo volvía a ser rubio y sus ojos verdes mostraban demasiada ira como para asociarla con la chica alegre que había visto antes. "¡Al menos di algo!"

De nuevo estaba paralizada, quizá por las emociones mezcladas dentro de ella o tal vez porque veía muy irreal todo eso.

-¡Mierda, Mei! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Y como ese día, sintió que quería desgarrar su corazón y simplemente morir. Yuzu había comenzado a llorar sonoramente. Tan frágil que con cualquier movimiento podía romperla.

Entonces entendió el sentido de estar parada en ese espacio en blanco. Durante la escuela media había leído a un hombre que decía que debía vivir su vida sin arrepentimientos. Que vivía intensamente para no tener nada que lamentar en el momento de su muerte.

Y ella tenía algo que lamentar.

Yuzu la miro dolida, más de lo que hacía cuando la trataba como si fuera nada. Tomo su chamarra y salió del departamento para no volver jamás.

Tenía todas las oportunidades para seguir preguntando. Pero solo quería saber.

-¿Ella me olvido?- Se encontró impresionada por el tono de voz que emitió con la pronunciación de una simple pregunta. Casi como si entre espacios suplicara que le dijera que no.

Esta vez la respuesta tardo un poco más de lo normal en llegar. No sabía ni siquiera en donde estaba. Solo sabía que Yuzu se encontraba en una cafetería que no había visto antes. Miraba sin mucho interés a la gente pasando; se impresiono de lo precisas que eran las imágenes. Podía ver la profundidad de su mirada, el cabello cayéndole en los hombros. De hecho, podía saber que ella estaba nerviosa. De un segundo a otro incluso pareció sorprenderse. Se acercó más al vidrio con un gran interés reflejado en su rostro. Incluso era como si esperara algo, o si estuviese buscando algo. Algo de decepción se vio en sus ojos cuando volvió a su estado inicial. Se acomodó en su asiento y dio un último vistazo a la ventana antes de volver a concentrarse en su bebida.

Mei también lo había visto. Era una chica que de espaldas podría haber asegurado que era ella. Algo dentro de sí estaba siendo apretado y dolía.

Cerró los puños y miro el lugar en donde estaba. De nuevo ese lugar lleno de blanco. Era hasta desesperante.

-¿En serio termino?

Y antes de que pudiera recibir algo. Aunque fuera su propia imaginación, comenzó a sentir su cuerpo fatigado. La boca seca y un dolor tremendo en la cadera y en la espalda. Lo sabía desde el inicio. Incluso logro adivinarlo con esa primera imagen de ella en la cama del hospital con el rostro lleno de rasguños y moratones. Ese era el final.

* * *

Ok amigos XD esta idea no es mía. Bueno, de hecho es un video.

Si alguien sabe el titulo podria decirmelo? :'v lo vi en una pagina rara y pues ya no volví a encontrarlo nunca. Es básicamente la misma historia solo que con un tipo y una tipa. El chavo es el que murió en un accidente y la escena del hospital no pasa, aparte de que hay algunos cambios insignificantes.

Si alguien sabe el titulo es libre de decirmelo xDD se lo agradeceria un monton

Segundo anuncio: Creí que iba a terminar esta semana mi año escolar, pero me fui a examenes finales :D (llora en silencio) tengo que ir mas o menos otra semana y media. Los veo hasta entonces :v/


End file.
